Dwarven Black Guard
The Dwarven Black Guard is a military and police that protect Gielinor's dwarven settlements. Basic information soldier.]] The Dwarven Black Guard, also known simply as the "Black Guard", is the main police and military force of the dwarves. Nearly all significant dwarven settlements are protected by this organisation. It is governed by Supreme Commander Bisi, a well-known figure that operates from the Black Guard's HQ in the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim. Each branch of the guard is ruled by a less prominent but still important figure, such as Captain Lawgof, who helps to protect the mining operation currently underway at the Coal Trucks. Their black armour is easily spotted, and the warhammers and battleaxes they carry serve to warn of their strength. The organisation has two main purposes; to fight and to govern. Backed by the Consortium's financial success, the Black Guard is able to use vast amounts of weapons and soldiers. The dwarves' problems with the trolls and goblins often require the use of military force, and in these cases, the Black Guard is called upon. The dwarves are best suited to fighting in underground tunnel systems, such as the one that exists just outside of Keldagrim. However, when forced to fight on the surface, the Guard makes use of its most lethal weapon; the famous dwarf multicannon. Automated, rapid-firing abilities make these weapons dangerous both in close combat and at long ranged-battles. The guard generally positions itself and its artillery around the area they are protecting, such as the small camp on Ice Mountain. The Black Guard also helps to police larger dwarven cities. This can be seen most clearly in Keldagrim, where officers can often be seen patrolling important areas within the city, such as near the bank and in the large marketplace. Locations The hidden locations of most dwarven settlements makes the Black Guard a rarely seen force in most of Gielinor. However, in their territories, their power of authority can easily be seen. The Black Guard can be found in the following areas: *Keldagrim *Coal Trucks *Ice Mountain Known members *Supreme Commander Bisi - The leader of the Dwarven Black Guard, Bisi is a respected figure within dwarven society. He can be found in the organisation's headquarters in Keldagrim, where he is heavily guarded. *Commander Veldaban - The commander of the regiment in Keldagrim, Veldaban is nearly as powerful as Bisi. Veldaban is loyal and helps to control the difficulties that have begun to surface in the city. *Captain Lawgof - Captain Lawgof helps to protect the mining operations at the Coal Trucks. However, the technical problems his cannon has suffered and the large amount of goblins in the area has made his job increasingly difficult. *Colonel Grimsson (formerly) - Colonel Grimsson was a well-known member of the Black Guard. His most famous act was at The Battle of Barendir, where he single-handedly fought back an army of trolls and killed their mighty leader. However, his brutal nature and attack on a fellow soldier eventually led to his ejection. He has recently taken up business with Hreidmar, the direct of the The Red Axe. *Vaeringk - Vaeringk is a basic soldier, but is not overly dedicated to his job. He is prone to gambling away his wages and drinking in the Ratpit bar found in Keldagrim's slums. *Black Guards - The most numerous of members, these soldiers are not to be underestimated. At levels 10 and 48, these guards are more than capable of taking on more powerful players. *Black Guard Berserkers - Only the strongest of dwarves rise to the rank of berserker. At level 66 they are a force to be reckoned with. Their powerful nature makes them ideal bodyguards, particularly to Bisi. Category:Keldagrim Category:Dwarves Category:Organisations Category:Guthixians